


Catch of the Day

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of corresponding drabbles, loosely based on "Threads" and "Mobious 1&2"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the Day

**Sam**

 

"I thought you said there weren't any fish in this pond?"

"Close enough."

Sam nodded and continued to slowly reel in her line before casting again. She almost hoped she didn't catch anything. It was peaceful with the only sounds being a slight breeze in the trees and the quite plop of the bobber hitting the water. Sitting here, she didn't know why she hadn't taken him up on this before. Probably because she was afraid they would try to rationalize the whys and wherefores of why they couldn't be together. Today, however, she felt like she'd caught the prize.

 

 **Jack**  
It wasn't that he was actually ignoring Daniel and Teal'c sitting behind them on the shore. It was just that his attention was otherwise occupied. He couldn't help but glance over at Sam at regular intervals. She seemed different. As if she was at peace. Or maybe it was him. Maybe he was the one at peace. He'd been told there were options and she would support him in getting the SGC if he retired. Maybe that was the difference. Hope. He had hope and it made him feel like he'd caught the biggest fish in the pond.


End file.
